The Quickest Recovery
by Crazy Colorful Tonks
Summary: This story is about a horse back riding accident and how JessicaJessie recovers. this is only first chaper.


"Jessie, look out!" Was all Kelly was able to say before the black stallion bucked and kicked Jessie in the head knocking her out. Kelly looked startled and she quickly ran past the white barn door, to get Jessie out of the arena. Examining Jessie for blood Kelly grabs her cell phone and calls Jessie's mom. "Hello, Mrs. Thomson, I need you to hurry and please get to the barn. Jessie was just bucked off of Midnight! She's currently unconscious. Thanks so much, bye." She hung up quickly and called for an ambulance.

Four hours later Jessie wakes up in a hospital bed, confused and not sure where she is; she tries to remember how she got there and why she was there. She sat in the bed quietly looking around at the white ceiling. Then looks at her arm and see's an ivy running into her. She slowly looks and relizes that there are three people sitting in arm chairs fast asleep. She is sitting there staring at the ladies for about fifteen minutes when the nurse walks in. "Thank God your finally awake! You gave us all a scare. How do you feel Jessica?" Jessie sudden;y looks up and in a confused voice Jessie replies "Is Jessica my name? What happened, where am I and who are these people?" The nurse gasps "I'll be right back I have to go and get the Doctor." Then the nurse turns quickly around and walks out of the room.

When the nurse returns she is followed by the doctor wearing a long white robe. "Jessica" the doctor says after a few moments of examining Jessie's eyes and blood pressure, "my name is Dr. Tuman. Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is please?" Jessie sat there in the hospital bed staring straight at the doctor and thought hard and deeply for a moment and then said "I don't remember anything; I just remember my head hurting suddenly and loud humming noises. Will some one please tell me something?" Jessie asks Dr. Truman. "Yes Jessie and what is that?" He says quietly and calmly. "Why is it everyone keeps on calling me Jessie or Jessica, Where am I at, Why my head hurts so much on the right side, Why I can't see out of my left eye, and who are those people?" She says pointing from her head, to her eye, to her mom, Kelly her lesson instructor, and a beautiful young lady who was her twin sister.

Dr. Truman calmly explains to Jessie what happened. "Jessica is your name, but for short everyone calls you Jessie or Jess. Your head hurts because this morning at 9:35 as I have been informed you where horse back riding. The horse you where on is a black stallion called Midnight. As I have also been told you were on your first lesson of galloping. The horse you were on is not use to being rode on while he gallops. He got scared and bucked or kicked you off of him. And by accident he kicked you in the head, knocking you out immediately. That lady there" he pointed to Kelly who was fast asleep in the arm chair wearing her black short sleeve shirt and a pair of light weight riding pants, "is named Kelly. She is your riding instructor. She called the hospital and your mother." He then pointed to a different lady who Jessie thought was very pretty. "Then you were brought here to the hospital, where you have been knocked out for several hours. And she," He pointed to the young lady with blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders, "is your twin sister. Her name is Elizabeth. She came because she didn't want you to feel like you are alone, and because she is very worried because she loves you and she doesn't want you to go through this alone."

Then he sat there writing notes on a piece on scratch paper. Jessie tries very hard to sit up and in a more comfortable position. "Ouch!" Jessie exclaims, "My leg!" she says grasping her leg as if her life depended on it. The doctor quickly but calmly turns to the nurse and says," Go down to the second floor and get the x-ray doctor tell him I have a patient who seeks immediate attention. She needs a full body x-ray so we know what bones she has broken."

"Yes sir!" The Nurse replies leaving the room quickly.


End file.
